1111
by vialesana
Summary: Siapa yang menyangka, setiap tanggal 11 November pukul 11:11 malam ternyata berhubungan dengan sebuah makhluk mitologi dari cerita masyarakat kuno? Warning!: AU, etc.


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto  
><strong>Warning!:<strong> AU, no romance, etc.

.

**11-11**  
>(don't like? don't read.)<p>

.

Mentari mengenyahkan kegelapan, menebar sinar kehangatan. Udara dingin menyapa para penghuni bumi. Angin sepoi menerbangkan dedaunan kering warna kuning, merah, maupun jingga yang berguguran menghiasi jalan. Tumbuhan telah meranggas dedaunannya akibat pergantian musim. Beberapa orang berlalu lalang mengenakan pakaian musim gugur. Hari ke hari suhu semakin menurun, menandakan musim dingin hampir tiba.

"Oi, Gaara!" sebuah seruan melengking tajam.

Pria berambut merah darah sontak mengalihkan pandangan dari dokumennya. Ia memutar badan, melihat rekan kerja yang juga sahabatnya berjalan mendekat. "Naruto? Ada apa?"

Pria pirang di depannya menyeringai lebar. "Aku punya sesuatu menarik."

Gaara mengerutkan kening. "Apa?"

"Ini, bacalah," ujar Naruto, menyerahkan selembar kertas terlipat dua.

Tanpa basa-basi, Gaara menerima kertas itu, lalu membaca judul yang tertera di sana. "Canis Diabolus, anjing iblis bermata satu. Apa ini?"

Naruto melipat tangan di dada dan tertawa kecil. "Baca saja dulu. Info ini sedikit berkaitan hal mistis. Kau pasti tertarik. Bukankah membaca cerita begitu adalah hobimu?"

Gaara terdiam. Memang, Gaara cukup menyukai hal-hal berbau _horror_. Ia suka menonton atau membaca berbagai cerita mistis. Gaara bahkan tahu tentang lambang klenik seperti 666, Hexagram, hingga Pentagram. Isteri Gaara hanya terheran-heran terhadap hobinya. Beruntung, sebab Gaara tak pernah punya pikiran mengoleksi pajangan menyeramkan atau sejenisnya di rumah. Mengumpulkan buku-buku mistik dalam satu rak besar adalah cukup.

Gaara mendesah panjang. "Baiklah."

Naruto menoreh senyum kemenangan, memerhatikan Gaara yang serius memusatkan perhatian ke kertas pemberiannya.

Mata Gaara memicing. Terdapat ilustrasi anjing mata satu berada di atas kumpulan tulang-tulang manusia. Anjing itu tampak kokoh dengan sayap terbentang lebar bagai sayap kelelawar. Bulunya warna merah. Ia memiliki tanduk kerbau. Mulut Canis Diabolus menampilkan taring panjang nan menakutkan. Kuku-kuku kakinya melengkung, menancap di salah satu tengkorak manusia di bawahnya. Mata anjing besar itu serupa mata ular, terletak di tengah dahi seperti _Cyclops_. Tingginya sekitar dua kali lipat dari manusia dewasa.

Gaara pun membaca penjelasan dalam hati. '_Canis Diabolus, ialah anjing merah bermata satu, diyakini sebagai wujud lain dari iblis. Ia muncul di abad pertengahan. Canis Diabolus dipercaya sebagai makhluk mitologi nyata oleh sebagian orang meski keberadaannya tak pernah terbukti jelas. Dalam mitologi, Canis Diabolus merupakan makhluk jahat dan buas. Ia suka memangsa dengan cara merobek dada serta perut untuk disantap isi organ tubuh korban. Canis Diabolus juga dapat menghabisi mangsa melalui tatapan mata hingga tubuh korban kurus kering, nyaris tinggal tulang belulang. Konon, Canis Diabolus hanya muncul mencari korban setiap tanggal 11 November pukul 11.11 malam. Orang-orang yang berani berkeliaran saat malam itu akan menjadi mangsa Canis Diabolus. Mereka berusaha pulang lebih cepat ke kediaman masing-masing sebelum pukul 11.11. Diharapkan setiap anggota keluarga menetap di rumah dan mengunci pintu sebagai bentuk perlindungan terhadap makhluk mitologi itu sampai matahari terbit. Namun, Canis Diabolus dikabarkan mampu menjelma menjadi sosok manusia jika malam itu ia tak kunjung mendapat mangsa. Canis Diabolus berwujud manusia akan mendatangi salah satu rumah penduduk. Ia pura-pura bertamu, yang sebenarnya bertujuan menangkap mangsa ketika si pemilik rumah lengah. Setelah berhasil mendapat korban, Canis Diabolus akan menghilang._'

Gaara meneruskan ke paragraf berikutnya. '_Mereka memberi julukan '**Canis**** Mortis**' atau '**Anjing ****Kematian**'. Sebab, angka 11-11 yang tertera pada tanggal dan waktu munculnya Canis Diabolus memiliki arti tersendiri. Apabila dijumlahkan, 1+1+1+1, maka hasilnya 4. Menurut berbagai pendapat, angka 4 diartikan sebagai simbol kematian. Disejajarkan huruf D, yang menduduki urutan ke-4 dalam Alphabet. Dan D, merupakan awalan huruf kata 'Death' atau 'Die'. Selain itu, angka 4 berasal dari penjumlahan bilangan sial, yaitu 13. Apabila dijumlahkan, 1+3, hasilnya adalah 4. Hingga masa kini, sebagian masyarakat percaya adanya Canis Diabolus, tapi ada pula yang tidak. Sempat diberitakan bahwa seorang pria melihat penampakan siluet Canis Diabolus sedang terbang tinggi di kejauhan pada tanggal 11 November tengah malam beberapa tahun lalu. Namun tak sedikit penduduk mengatakan berita tersebut sekedar rumor, karena tak memiliki bukti kuat. Banyak yang berargumen jika pria itu sekedar melihat siluet kelelawar atau burung besar. Mereka menganggap Canis Diabolus adalah makhluk rekaan yang diciptakan masyarakat zaman dulu. Dan cerita mengenai Canis Diabolus sengaja dibuat untuk menakuti penduduk._'

"Tunggu sebentar, 11 November itu... hari ini, bukan?" tanya Gaara disela keseriusan membaca. Keningnya bertaut.

"Benar," salah sudut bibir Naruto tertarik. Ia membungkuk, meletakkan kedua telapak tangan di atas meja. "Kau takut jika Canis Diabolus memangsamu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada meledek.

Gaara mendengus. "Aku tak bilang begitu? Hanya saja... makhluk mitologi ini membuatku penasaran. Jujur saja, aku baru sekarang membaca penjelasan Canis Diabolus," jawab Gaara. "Infonya hanya segini?" ia bertanya kemudian, menggoyangkan kertas yang ia pegang.

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Ya, itu informasi yang kudapat di internet. Selebihnya mungkin ada, tapi aku tak tahu."

"Dari siapa kau tahu tentang Canis Diabolus?"

"Kemarin aku tak sengaja menemukan artikel itu saat _online_. Karena kau suka hal begitu, jadi ku _print_ dan kuberikan padamu," sepasang alis Naruto lalu berkedut. "Dan, untuk apa kau ingin tahu hal lebih tentang makhluk itu? Sudah jelas 'kan, dia cuma makhluk mitologi yang sengaja dikarang masyarakat kuno."

"Aku mengerti. Tapi, aku sangat penasaran," ujar Gaara.

Naruto menggeleng-geleng. "Tak kusangka, kau sebegitu tertarik padanya."

Gaara menyunggingkan seringai kecil. "Itu semua karena kau. Kalau kau tak memberiku info Canis Diabolus, aku tak akan penasaran."

Naruto mengacak-acak belakang kepalanya. "Iya, aku salah. Tapi, Gaara... lupakan saja. Makhluk itu tidak penting. Aku memberitahumu karena kebetulan tanggal hari ini dan dipenjelasan itu sama. Jadi, kurasa sangat menarik kalau ..."

"Memang menarik, Naruto," Gaara memotong pembicaraan. "Terima kasih kau memberitahu soal ini di waktu yang sesuai. Kau jenius," lanjutnya tersenyum, menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabatnya.

"Naruto, kau sedang apa! Jangan mengobrol saat jam kerja berlangsung! Kembali ke mejamu, atau kupotong gajimu bulan ini!" seorang pria gendut berkumis berteriak di kejauhan.

Naruto membeliak. Ia cepat-cepat menoleh ke pemimpinnya. "I-i-iya, pak! S-saya segera kembali bekerja!" sahutnya. Ia pun mendesah malas. "Si donat berjalan cerewet sekali, berbincang sedikit saja tidak boleh," gumamnya.

Gaara membisu, memerhatikan si pemimpin yang masih berdiri di sana sembari melototi Naruto.

"Sudah ya, aku kembali ke mejaku dulu," ujar Naruto. "Oh, kau jangan macam-macam dengan apapun yang kau baca, oke?" ia mengingatkan, mengacungkan telunjuk kanannya ke arah Gaara.

.

.

Di kediaman keluarga Sabaku.

Setiba di rumah, Gaara langsung menyalakan komputer dan mengaktifkan koneksi internet. Ia membuka situs web, mengetik _keyword_ 'Canis Diabolus' di kotak _search __engine_, lalu menekan tombol _enter_. Sebelah tangannya sibuk melepas dasi dan membuka kancing kerah kemeja, sementara pandangannya mengarah ke jajaran situs web. Ia menggeser _mouse_, kemudian mengklik salah satu situs yang menurutnya memiliki info terlengkap.

Halaman berganti, menunjukkan sebuah situs ber-_background_ hitam dengan warna tulisan putih dan merah. Tanpa memeriksa lebih jauh, Gaara mengira itu adalah situs yang memberi info tentang hal-hal mistis. Di situ, terpampang tulisan Canis Diabolus. Gaara pun membaca paragraf demi paragraf. Semua info di sana sesuai apa yang ia ketahui sebelumnya. Gaara menggerakkan _mouse_, tak sengaja menemukan barisan paragraf yang cukup membuat kelopak matanya melebar tak percaya.

'_Menurut masyarakat kuno, seseorang dapat memanggil sosok Canis Diabolus. _Akan tetapi dalam melakukan langkah ini, seseorang harus yakin dan siap menerima segala resiko._ Hal pertama perlu diketahui adalah, seseorang wajib menggunakan darah mereka sendiri untuk memanggilnya. Dan dianjurkan melakukannya _tanggal 11 November pukul 11.11 malam, sesuai tanggal serta waktu di mana Canis Diabolus muncul_.'_

Gaara membaca paragraf selanjutnya. '_Seseorang harus menyiapkan darah, lalu dicampur dengan air secukupnya ke dalam mangkuk. Kemudian, keluar dan berdirilah di depan rumah. Percik-percikkan air darah sebanyak enam kali ke arah berbeda. Setelah itu, angkat kepala menghadap langit dengan mata terpejam, lalu berucap, '**Canis**** Diabolus... ****Canis**** Diabolus...**** Izinkan ****aku**** melihat**** sosokmu**** di**** malam ****istimewa ****ini.**'. Konon, jika seseorang melakukannya, maka Canis Diabolus akan mendatangi rumah sang pemanggil. Kabarnya, c_ara tersebut merupakan langkah tepat memanggil Canis Diabolus_. Namun, tak pernah dijelaskan secara detail, apa akibat setelah memanggil makhluk itu. Hingga kini belum ada satu pun berita seseorang yang memanggil Canis Diabolus._ _Para masyarakat modern menanggapi hal tersebut sebagai lelucon aneh orang-orang kuno._'

Sudut bibir Gaara seketika tertarik. Ia melirik ke jam dinding. "Pukul 10.30," gumamnya.

"Gaara, kau sedang apa? Serius sekali?" seorang wanita berambut merah muda menghampiri sang suami di meja komputer.

Gaara menengadah, memandang wanita itu sesaat. Pandangannya kembali beralih ke monitor. "Membaca sesuatu yang menarik," jawabnya.

Wanita bernama Sakura itu mengernyit. Ia mengarahkan perhatian ke layar komputer, membaca sepintas penjelasan Canis Diabolus. "Apa yang menarik dari itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau tidak baca baik-baik di paragraf terakhir?" Gaara bertanya balik.

Sakura diam, membaca paragraf tersebut. Tak lama, ia menggeleng. "Jangan katakan kau mau memanggilnya, Gaara." ia menebak-nebak.

Pria di hadapannya bertaut. "Kenapa?"

"Astaga, Gaara... jelas kalau itu berbahaya 'kan? Memanggil setan, roh, monster, atau semacamnya merupakan sesuatu mengerikan!" nada suara Sakura meninggi.

Gaara tersenyum hambar. "Dia bukan makhluk nyata, Sakura. Siapa tahu cara memanggil Canis Diabolus adalah salah, atau sekedar karangan? Kita tak akan tahu jika tak dipraktekkan."

"Kita juga tak akan tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya jika kau berani memanggilnya, Gaara," ujar Sakura. "Bagaimana kalau cara memanggil makhluk itu ternyata benar? Bagaimana kalau dia nyata dan melakukan sesuatu buruk pada kita? Apa kau mau menanggungnya?"

Gaara mendesah, menyibak poni ke belakang. "Dia hanya makhluk takhayul."

"Dari mana kau tahu dia hanya makhluk takhayul? Dan kenapa kau bersikeras ingin memanggilnya kalau dia sekedar takhayul? Kau tak tahu seluk-beluk mengenai makhluk mitologi itu. Tolong jangan berpikir macam-macam, apalagi melakukan hal negatif. Aku tak peduli dia makhluk takhayul atau apa. Yang jelas, aku tak setuju jika kau nekat memanggilnya!"

"Aku percaya dia adalah makhluk takhayul. Masyarakat kuno menjelaskan bahwa Canis Diabolus selalu mencari korban setiap tanggal 11 November pukul 11.11 malam. Dan diharapkan, para penduduk segera kembali ke rumah masing-masing sebelum waktu 11.11 malam tiba. Tapi, apa semua terbukti? Apa pernah terdengar berita seseorang menjadi korban nyata makhluk itu? Tanggal 11 November tahun lalu tak terjadi apa-apa 'kan? Padahal kita masih berpergian di luar rumah tengah malam, dan semua baik-baik saja. Dari sini sudah jelas kalau dia bukan makhluk nyata. Masyarakat kuno hanya ingin menakut-nakuti kita melalui cerita." Gaara berujar panjang.

Sakura menggeleng-geleng cepat. "Aku tak peduli! Untuk apa kau memanggilnya, sementara kau percaya dia makhluk tak nyata?"

"Aku hanya mau mencobanya, Sakura. Aku penasaran, karena di sana tertulis belum ada yang memanggilnya."

"Kalau begitu kau harus mengurungkan niatmu!" Sakura memotong. "Jika belum ada yang memanggilnya, itu pasti karena ada sesuatu tak beres dibaliknya! Kenapa, Gaara? Baru pertama aku melihatmu bersikeras ingin melakukan hal aneh begitu. Selama aku bersamamu, aku tak pernah melihat tingkahmu seperti ini. Kau bilang, kau pernah membaca berbagai cara memanggil setan, tapi tak satu pun cara yang ingin kau praktekkan. Lantas sekarang, mendadak kau keras kepala mau menguji cara mengerikan itu. Kenapa, Gaara? Kenapa! Apa kau dipaksa seseorang melakukan ini?" ia melanjutkan. Napasnya terengah. Mata Sakura melotot, menatap curiga pada suaminya.

Kening Gaara berkerut dalam. "K-kenapa kau bicara begitu?"

"Karena kau akan melakukan hal negatif. Kau bukan pria yang mudah terpengaruh," Sakura menjawab. Suaranya mengecil. "Sadarlah, Gaara... Apa yang kau pikirkan, dan apa yang ingin kau lakukan saat ini adalah buruk. Buang jauh-jauh pikiran itu. Sebaiknya kau pikirkan soal lain yang jauh lebih penting," ujarnya.

"Sakura, aku ..."

"Kutanya padamu, apa jaminan jika kau berhasil memanggil makhluk itu kemari? Apa dia membawa keuntungan? Atau, apa kau mampu mengembalikan makhluk itu ke alamnya jika terjadi hal buruk? Jawab aku, Gaara," Sakura bertanya. Ia menunggu jawaban suaminya, namun pria itu tak kunjung bersuara. Gaara justru memalingkan wajah. "Lihat, kau bahkan tidak tahu cara menangkalnya. Kuperingatkan, jangan bermain-main terhadap sesuatu berkaitan ilmu klenik. Perbuatan itu sangat berbahaya dan beresiko besar!"

"Tapi, aku..."

"Satu lagi... jujur saja, sejak awal aku tak suka hobimu yang gemar membaca atau menonton film _horror_, apalagi mengoleksi buku-buku tebal menyeramkan hampir satu rak besar. Mulai detik ini, kumohon tinggalkan hobimu. Aku tak mau terjadi hal lebih buruk menimpamu. Selamat malam."

"Tunggu, Sakura... Sakura!" Gaara tak sempat menahan gerakan Sakura. Wanita itu melengos masuk ke kamar tidur. Gaara menghela napas, menopang sebelah siku di atas meja seraya mengacak-acak rambut. Gara-gara makhluk mitologi itu, ia dan isterinya saling bertengkar. Yang terburuk, Sakura bahkan menyuruh Gaara segera meninggalkan hobinya.

Hening.

Gaara melirik ke jam dinding. Pukul 10.50 malam. Beberapa menit lagi adalah waktu tepat memanggil Canis Diabolus. Tapi, Gaara justru ragu. Sakura melarangnya memanggil Canis Diabolus. Naruto, sahabatnya pun ikut melarangnya pula. Namun di samping itu, Gaara ingin sekali mencobanya. Rasa penasaran terus menyelimuti batin Gaara. Jika ia membatalkan niat ini, ia harus menunggu tahun depan untuk memanggil Canis Diabolus, itu pun jika tak ada yang melarang. Hari ini, merupakan hari kesempatan baginya mempraktekkan cara memanggil Canis Diabolus. Pikiran Gaara berputar-putar, tak tahu harus bagaimana. Menuruti perintah Sakura, atau mengikuti rasa penasaran?

Gaara termenung. Ia kemudian meraih memo dan pulpen dalam laci meja. Dicatatnya kalimat mantra yang masih terpasang di layar monitor. Setelah selesai, ia merobek kertas dan mematikan komputer, lalu beranjak ke dapur.

Gaara mengambil pisau. Ia melipat kedua lengan kemeja sampai siku. Gaara mengarahkan bagian tajam benda itu ke telapak tangan kirinya. Ia meringis kecil, membuat garis hingga cairan merah merembes di sebagian telapak tangannya. Gaara membiarkan tetesan darah jatuh ke mangkuk yang ia siapkan. Merasa cukup, Gaara lantas menutup luka menggunakan balutan saputangan. Ia pun mencampur darah tadi dengan air secukupnya.

Tak lama, Gaara keluar rumah tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura. Ya, Gaara benar-benar berencana memanggil Canis Diabolus. Ia telah memantapkan diri melakukannya. Batin Gaara seakan buta, tak peduli kata-kata Sakura atau apapun yang akan terjadi nanti. Niat pria itu tak dapat tertahankan. Rasa keingintahuan Gaara berhasil mengalahkan rasa takut.

Gaara berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya. Ia memutar pergelangan tangan dan melihat arloji. Tepat pukul 11.11. Waktunya beraksi, pikirnya. Gaara menatap sekilas mangkuk yang berisi darah. Ia menggigit bibir. Gaara menarik napas dalam sembari mengatup mata sebelum memulai. Pria itu mencelupkan ujung jemari tangan, memercik-mercik darah ke arah berbeda-beda.

Selesai. Gaara segera merogoh kantong celana, mengeluarkan sobekan kertas bertuliskan kalimat mantra. Ia menghafal mantra sebentar, lalu menengadah dengan mata terpejam. "Canis Diabolus... Canis Diabolus... Izinkan aku melihat sosokmu di malam istimewa ini," ucapnya.

Ia membuka mata. Seketika, dada Gaara berdegup cepat. Entah kenapa perasaannya berubah tak karuan. Perutnya berguncang tak nyaman. Gaara menelan _saliva_. Ia tetap berdiri, menunggu 'sesuatu'.

Sunyi.

Tak terjadi apapun, hanya terdengar suara gemerisik daun kering yang tertiup angin. Gaara mendongak, melihat langit malam cerah di atasnya. Ia mengernyit. Sepersekian menit menanti, namun tak ada tanda kehadiran sosok Canis Diabolus.

Gaara berdecak kecewa. "Rupanya memang cuma cerita takhayul." ia bergumam.

Gaara berbalik, kembali memasuki rumah. Ia membawa mangkuk ke bak cuci piring dapur. Gaara membuka balutan saputangan. Pria itu mendesis perih, membasahi luka bekas irisan pisau di telapak tangan kiri dengan air keran.

"Gaara?"

Sontak pria itu mematikan air dan memutar badan, melihat Sakura yang menatap heran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura sembari menghampiri sang suami. "Kenapa tanganmu berdarah?" tanyanya cemas pada goresan luka Gaara.

"I-ini...," Gaara tergagap, mencoba mencari alasan untuk menyembunyikan hal sebenarnya.

Sakura mengernyit penasaran, merasa sesuatu tak beres. "Apa?"

"A-aku..."

"Jangan katakan luka itu ada karena kau baru saja memanggil makhluk itu? Iya 'kan? Jawab!" perasaan Sakura memuncak. Ia menebak-nebak, seakan mampu membaca pikiran sang suami.

Gaara membisu seribu bahasa.

"Gaara, cepat jawab aku!"

Gaara masih terdiam, memasang wajah bersalah.

"Sudah kukatakan, jangan coba-coba memanggilnya! Kenapa kau tak mengerti? Kenapa kau tak mau mendengarku?" wanita itu melanjutkan. Suara Sakura parau. Butiran bening tak sadar membasahi pipinya.

Gaara menatap iba. "Sakura, dengarkan aku..."

"Tak ada yang perlu kuperdengarkan!" potong Sakura. "Aku benci kau," gumamnya.

"S-sakura, tunggu!" Gaara mengejar, mengikuti langkah isterinya ke kamar tidur. Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang, tidur meringkuk membelakangi Gaara dan terisak. "Sakura, kumohon jangan marah. Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu." Gaara berusaha membujuk.

"Berhenti bicara, Gaara. Aku tak mau berdebat!" teriak Sakura tanpa menoleh.

Gaara menghela napas. Tidak ada pembicaraan di antara mereka hingga beberapa detik. Tak lama, Gaara melepas kemeja kantornya, melempar pakaian itu secara asal ke ranjang. "Aku minta maaf kalau perbuatanku kelewatan. Aku menyesal. Tapi percayalah, sejak tadi menunggu, aku tak melihat tanda-tanda munculnya makhluk itu. Kemungkinan besar cara memanggil Canis Diabolus hanya omong kosong." Gaara berupaya menjelaskan.

Diam.

"Sakura?" Gaara memanggil.

Diam.

"Sakura, kau dengar aku?" panggilnya lagi.

Diam.

Pria berambut merah itu mengernyit. Sakura tak menanggapinya. Isak tangis yang tadi dikeluarkan pun berhenti. Wanita itu masih membelakanginya. '_Dia sudah tidur?_' pikir Gaara. Ia perlahan menaiki ranjang dan menyentuh pundak si isteri. "Sakura?"

Gaara terperanjat, otomatis mundur ketika wanita itu berputar menghadapnya. Gaara membelalak. Mata Sakura tampak aneh seperti mata ular, bukan mata _emerald_. Sakura terbangun dari tidur. Raut wajahnya beringas. Ia merangkak bagai seekor hewan sambil memandang tajam ke arah Gaara yang perlahan tengah melangkah mundur menjauhinya. Sakura memamerkan gigi-gigi runcingnya. Kuku tangan wanita itu turut memanjang.

'_Dia bukan Sakura,_' batin Gaara. '_A-atau jangan-jangan dia..._'

Gaara hendak berbalik, berencana meninggalkan ruangan secepatnya. Namun, sontak tubuhnya terpental hebat oleh sebuah dorongan kuat. Gaara melayang, punggungnya menghantam tembok. Pria itu bersusah payah melepaskan diri, tapi tidak bisa. Ia merasa tertahan sesuatu meski tak ada seuntai tali yang mengikatnya. Gaara mengerang, mencoba menggerakkan tangan dan kaki. Percuma, tenaganya tak sebanding dengan sesuatu yang menahannya. Gaara memerhatikan Sakura. Wanita itu telah menuruni ranjang. Ia melangkah lambat mendekati Gaara. Detik berikutnya, Sakura mengulur tangan kanan ke depan.

"Tch!"

Kedua lengan Gaara seketika terentang di atas kepala. Kaki pria itu merapat. Ia bagai seorang tahanan. Gaara terus berusaha melawan kekuatan aneh itu, tapi nihil. Ia tak mampu berbuat apapun. Ia menatap takut pada Sakura yang kini berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Sakura memiringkan kepala seraya memainkan lidah, seolah-olah siap menerkam. Gaara meyakini bahwa Canis Diabolus-lah yang merasuki isterinya. Semua karena ia memanggil makhluk mitologi itu beberapa menit lalu. Dan sekarang, Gaara sungguh menyesal menuruti kata hatinya.

"Sakura, ini aku, Gaara! Sadarlah! Lawan kekuatan makhluk itu! Jangan biarkan dia menguasai jiwamu!" Gaara berteriak. Napasnya memburu.

Tak ada sahutan. Canis Diabolus berhasil menguasai tubuh isteri Gaara sepenuhnya. Makhluk mitologi itu mudah mengendalikan Sakura. Sosok wanita cantik itu bertransformasi menjadi monster. Ia tak tampak seperti manusia normal. Sakura mendesah dengan suara menyeramkan. Mata ularnya tertuju pada Gaara. Sakura menempelkan hidung ke leher Gaara. Ia mengendus panjang di permukaan leher pria itu, seakan-akan ingin mencium aroma sedap darinya.

Gaara menahan napas. Ia memalingkan wajah dan memejamkan mata. "Sakura, kumohon sadarlah!"

Tetap tak ada sahutan. Sakura memperlihatkan seringai jahat. Tangan kirinya terulur ke dada Gaara. Sakura menekan kelima kuku panjang nan tajamnya ke permukaan kulit Gaara. Pria itu memekik saat Sakura menggerakkan tangan dari dada hingga perut pria itu. Kuku Sakura meninggalkan goresan panjang nan menyakitkan. Cairan kental mengalir dari luka dan menciptakan jejak-jejak panjang. Seakan belum puas, Sakura mengulurkan sebelah lengan, lalu memperlakukan Gaara dengan hal sama. Pria itu mengerang kesakitan. Kulit serta dagingnya terkoyak akibat goresan kuku. Rasa pedih menjalar ke seluruh tubuh.

"Sa... sakura..." Gaara mengernyit. "Maafkan aku," ujarnya di tengah erangan.

Tak lama, Sakura tersentak. Terlihat asap hitam menguar dan melayang-layang dari tubuhnya. Wanita itu terjerembab lemas di lantai. Ia pingsan. Namun, sosok Sakura kembali normal.

"Sakura!" teriak Gaara.

Asap hitam lambat laun membentuk kepala bertanduk, sayap, kaki, beserta bulu warna merah. Canis Diabolus, asap hitam tadi menampilkan makhluk mitologi itu secara jelas. Mata Gaara terbuka lebar. Bulu romanya bergidik. Mulut pria itu menganga. Degup jantungnya nyaris berhenti berdetak. Anggota tubuh Gaara begitu kaku digerakkan. Canis Diabolus berada di depannya. Anjing bermata satu yang berukuran dua kali lipat dari manusia dewasa itu mengizinkan Gaara menampakkan sosoknya di 'malam istimewa' ini. Ia mengabulkan keinginan Gaara.

"A... a... a..." lidah Gaara kelu. Ia bergemetar hebat. Tubuhnya bersimbah peluh dingin. Rasanya ia akan mati berdiri sebentar lagi. Tatapan makhluk itu seolah-olah menghipnotis Gaara. Canis Diabolus membungkuk, mendekatkan moncongnya ke wajah sang korban. Begitu dekat sampai-sampai napas mereka saling beradu. Air liur membasahi taring dan sekitar mulut Canis Diabolus.

"K-kumohon jangan bunuh aku..." Gaara terbata.

Makhluk besar itu tak peduli. Canis Diabolus berdiri. Kedua kaki depannya menghantam pundak Gaara. Pria itu menjerit. Tulang bahunya patah seketika. Gaara berteriak sekeras-kerasnya ketika Canis Diabolus mencengkeram dan merobek dagingnya dari pundak hingga perut. Pembuluh-pembuluh darah merebakkan cairan kental nan deras seiring robekan daging hingga menampilkan barisan tulang rusuk berisi organ-organ yang padat. Darah segar mengalir tiada henti, membanjiri lantai di bawahnya. Mulut Gaara memuntahkan banyak darah. Ia kejang-kejang di tempat. Sekejap, nyawa Gaara melayang. Kepalanya tertunduk. Ia mati dengan mata setengah terbuka. Dada dan perut pria malang itu terbuka. Robekan daging menumpahkan usus-usus Gaara.

Canis Diabolus mulai memakan organ perut Gaara. Makhluk itu menyantap korban bagai seekor binatang kelaparan di tengah kesunyian malam. Sakura yang tergeletak di dekatnya seolah tak dipedulikan, bahkan mungkin sengaja dibiarkan. Kecapan demi kecapan terdengar. Bau anyir darah menyebar di ruangan. Seusai Canis Diabolus melahap isi organ perut Gaara. Ia menggerakkan kaki depan untuk kedua kali. Canis Diabolus mematahkan tulang rusuk Gaara. Kemudian dengan taringnya, ia mencopot paksa rusuk Gaara dan melemparnya asal. Ia mengunyah rakus organ dada Gaara yang masih segar. Canis Diabolus memakan habis seluruh isi tubuh korban tak tersisa. Sekitar mulut makhluk itu penuh darah. Ia berhenti, memandang sesaat wajah pucat Gaara. Pria itu pun terjatuh, kekuatan Canis Diabolus tak lagi menahan badannya, menandakan bahwa makhluk tersebut telah menyelesaikan hidangannya.

_**BRAK!**_

Jendela kamar tidur terbuka lebar. Hembusan angin mengibarkan gorden putih gading. Canis Diabolus mengalihkan pandangan, memerhatikan Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri sebelum akhirnya ia berubah kembali menjadi asap hitam. Canis Diabolus pergi melalui jendela, meninggalkan sang pemilik rumah.

Tak ada satu pun percaya jika Canis Diabolus adalah pelaku pembunuhan, terkecuali Sakura. Wanita itu meyakini bahwa Canis Diabolus-lah yang memangsa suaminya. Sakura menjerit histeris, menemukan Gaara dengan kondisi mengenaskan pagi itu. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kematian sang suami mendatangkan mimpi buruk. Ia tak menyangka, apa yang Gaara lakukan semalam merupakan jalan terburuk, bahkan lebih buruk dari pikirannya. Canis Diabolus datang dan mencabut nyawa Gaara sebagai korban di malam berdarah itu.

Semua terlanjur terjadi. Waktu tak dapat dan tak mungkin diputar balik. Seandainya Gaara tak nekat memanggil Canis Diabolus, ia mungkin selamat dari maut mengerikan. Gaara, adalah manusia pertama yang berani memanggilnya. Dan langkah itu, sukses menuntun Gaara masuk ke dalam daftar korban Canis Diabolus.

.

**The End**

.

makasih buat yg udah baca fic ini.. :)  
>sebenernya ga yakin mau publish, tp ga tahan x_x<br>maaf kalo ada kesalahan kata atau ceritanya.. Y_Y  
>di sini ga ada maksud nyuruh pembaca buat ngelakuin hal2 klenik kok..<br>semua yg ada di dalam fic mohon diabaikan aja.. u.u  
><strong>Review please?<strong> ^^


End file.
